In a municipal or privately operated water system, one or more pumps may be used to move water into or out of one or more storage facilities, such as a container, an elevated tank (e.g., a water tower) or reservoir. The conventional approach to operating the system is to run at least one of the pumps when an amount of water in any one of the storage facilities reaches or drops below a predetermined threshold. The conventional approach is relatively inefficient and can lead to excessive economic operating costs for the water system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an enhanced system and method for managing a utility, such as a water system.